


Seat Number B35

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: 3 times seungsik could avoid sitting in seungwoos lap and one time he couldnt
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Seat Number B35

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially 5 but oh well i ran out of ideas hahaha...ha...ha  
> 😭😭😭 SORRY !!!!  
> anyways have some fluff yall <3

1.

  
The boys packed up for their trip, setting out for Jeju Island to relieve the post-examinations stress.  
"Subin, did you pack your toothbrush already?" Seungsik called out, "I did!" He hears the youngest reply and he puts the rest of their toothbrushes in his bag since he knows the others wouldn't bother.

His back is turned to the washroom door, hands busy in packing up the brushes in a plastic bag, he was wearing an oversized tee and shorts, yet to get ready properly to set out for the long drive.

A pair of arms wrap arounds his waist from the back and he doesn't have to turn around to see who it is. He looks down to confirm and sees lavender flowers decorating the arm, assuring him that it indeed is his one-hell-of-an-adorable hyung.

"Seungwoo Hyung, are you done packing?"

He hears a soft mumble confusing between a yes and a no, and Seungwoo buries his head in the crook of Seungsik's neck, the little stubble on his chin itching Seungsik slightly.

"Hyung, you need to hurry up and finish your packing. Even Subin is almost done by now."

"I'm tired. Do it for me, please?"

Seungsik was waiting for him to say that. Out of every single trip they've ever been on, Seungwoo has never finished packing up on his own so Seungsik just nods his head, "Alright, I'll do it. Let go of me first." Seungsik tells him softly, and feels Seungwoo unwrap himself slowly, he turns around to face the older and rolls his eyes playfully at him, "Yeah right, the eldest."   
"Oi, don't tease me." Seungwoo threatens, equally playful and Seungsik only snickers in response, going ahead to walk out of the washroom and pack Seungwoo's bag.

Now there was only one problem.  
The rent-a-car sent the wrong car and its way smaller than what they were supposed to have.

"No, you don't understand, Sir. This is the wrong car, its too small for seven grown men." Byungchan stood, crouched down to the driver's seat level, leaning on the window as he explains.

The boys stood with their bags on their backs, clothes changed into jeans and light tees, tanktops now for the summer weather.

"Well then go and book another car!" The man threw back, probably cranky first thing in the morning, "But- It will take us a whole day to book the new car, can't you just go back and bring the correct one?"  
"See, I couldn't bring the one you booked because someone else booked it after you and paid more for it. That's the boss' problem! So you either sit in this or wait for a whole day."

Byungchan turns around to ask Seungsik what to do about this and Seungsik pinches the bridge of his nose, "Let's try fitting all of us in this."   
"It won't work!" Sejun whined, still sleepy.   
"No harm in trying."

Byungchan, Sejun and Chan go to the furthest back first, which ends up with Sejun whining more with puffy eyes about how Chan's butt keeps poking him.  
"I'll sit at the front." Sejun said, and Seungsik nods his head, letting him sit in the front passenger seat.

They put up the next seats in the mini-van, and then sits Subin, and Seungwoo.  
That leaves Seungsik only.  
Their bags take up the trunk space, and Seungsik stands with his hands by his side, confused and thinking hard of how to overcome this.  
To which, Seungwoo gives a _brilliant_ idea,  
"Come, sit in my lap." 

Seungsik almost, _almost_ cursed at his elder hearing that come out of his mouth.

"What?! Hyung, can you not joke around for one.minute.!"

"I'm not joking though? The van has a high roof. And its comfortable!" He pats his thighs as to say so, and Seungsik huffs out, annoyed. He sits down beside Seungwoo, slides the door shut behind him (quite harshly) and even though he's literally pressed up against Seungwoo right now, what matters is that he is _not_ in his lap.

  
And somewhere along the way he falls asleep, head leaned on Seungwoo's shoulder. 

2.

Every Friday was movie night for the boys, so ofcourse today wasn't an exception as Sejun. Subin and Seungwoo settled on the couch. Hanse ans Chan had yet to arrive, so Seungsik brings back the pile of DVDs in his arms.   
He looks at the boys, "Move over, I wanna sit." 

The three of them look up at Seungsik, "There's no space left, though?" Sejun said.

"Adjust it, then!"

Seungwoo butts in right away with a smirk stretched over his handsome face, "Come here, Seungsik." He said, patting his thighs and Seungsik flares his nostrils at him angrily, "Hyung, _please_." he said with embarrasment laced in his voice and he drops to his knees on the floor, sprawling the DVDs in front of him on the tiles that felt needlessly cold.

"You will get cold on the floor." Seungwoo said, getting up and letting Seungsik move to his place as he settled on the arm rest.

  
3.

The third time was probably the weirdest one, since the main topic they were on pretty weird anyways.

Sejun, Seungsik, Seungwoo and Chan were talking about working out and gaining weight. 

"I've gained probably the most out of all of us." Sejun said, and Seungsik shakes his head at him, "Me more! I was really thin a few months ago~"

"Yeah, I agree." Chan agrees with Seungsik.

"I think Sejun might have gained more, his arms looks really bulky these days."

Seungsik's jaw drops, "I thought you were on _my_ side, Hyung?" 

Seungwoo shrugs his shoulders, "Only one way to find the truth." 

Sejun leans forward to Seungwoo at that on the bed, all of them were seated on the large king sized bed in Seungwoo's room, "How?"

"You both try sitting in my lap one by one and I'll tell who's heavier. BUT- Seungsikie first."

Seungsik face-palms right away, "Why are you so obsessed with me sitting in your lap?!"   
He knows his hyung is a major tease, especially to him, sometimes crossing lines just to tease him.  
But Seungsik enjoys it all, he always does because his heart can't help it. Because he's too fond of Seungwoo, and he knows the elder is only joking.

Because he likes Seungwoo.

"I can go first, then?" Sejun's words were just as usual, but they hit Seungsik's chest like a sharp knife. And he gulps audibly, looking at Seungwoo to see his answer,  
In his chest, Seungsik knows he doesn't like the idea one bit of Sejun sitting in Seungwoo's lap, but he won't fall into Seungwoo's trap to make him jealous and act up.

"I can't~ Seungsikie will get jealous."

Seungsik just dismisses Seungwoo with a wave of his hand, "Whatever." 

"I'm hungry, tell me quick what do you all want to eat!" Sejun changes the topic, easing the tension in the room.

**+1**

  
The boys planned an overseas trip to Japan before they moved on to their jobs and individual lives, finally done with their University.

Gripping their luggages, they walked up the stairs of the aeroplane. They show their tickets one by one, the airhostess tells them where they're supposed to sit and Seungwoo, Seungsik are the last ones left.

"Okay, B35, your seat is just down this lane in the Economy class."

Seungwoo nods his head, going forward but pausing in his steps when he heard the airhostess say, "Oh- B35 again? Are you perhaps together?"

Seungsik replies, "Actually all the 6 boys in front of me and I are together." 

She calls another airhostess to solve this matter saying it must be an error on their side and Seungwoo just walks along with Seungsik, "Our seat numbers are the same?"   
"Yeah. I didn't even read the tickets clearly."

They stop at their seats, the airhostess in front as she sees two unknown men already sat on the window seats and one last seat left empty.

"Unfortunately, I don't think this can be settled until everyone is seated so we know which seats are empty."  
Seungwoo turns around to the lady, "Then, how do we sit until then?"

"Hurry up and sit!" Someone said from behind as the people kept scurrying inside, and the lady says, "Please adjust for just a few minutes!"

Seungwoo puts their hand-carries into the aeroplane's luggage, and sits down first, pulling Seungsik onto his lap right away.  
Seungsik hits his shoulder, "Hyung- Don't be embarrassing- please." Seungsik says but the airhostess just ignores them, saying "Your boyfriend doesn't seem to mind it so please bear with it for just 2 minutes!" as she left and attended the other passengers.

Seungwoo's hands are placed on his waist, and Seungsik hides away his face into his hands, bright red ears still visible.  
Seungwoo puts his mouth next to Seungsik's ear, "Finally, after all my failed attempts."

The men beside them give both of them weird looks,  
And Seungwoo passes them a dismissive glare, making them look away.  
"Seungwoo Hyung, please." 

"You're blushing~ does sitting in my lap do that or the airhostess calling you my boyfriend did that?" 

"..." he keeps his face hidden, "Both." He muttered and Seungwoo leans back in the chair, pulling the younger further into his lap and Seungsik chuckles out to hide his embarrassment. "That's cute of you, Seungsikie." 

Seungsik's heart is hammering in his chest, he doesn't know how to cope with all his feelings hitting him like this.  
Thankfully (and unfortunately) the airhostess comes back with a sheepish smile, "Really sorry for the inconvenience! I've found two seats for you, please come with me." Seungsik is the first to get up, looking down to keep his face hidden behind his bangs as they move to the next seat.

**+2**

  
The turbulence soothes down and Seungwoo tucks his finger under Seungsik's chin to make the latter face him, "You don't have to be so shy of me, Seungsikie."  
"I'm sorry...."  
"Why are you saying sorry?"

Seungsik gulps down, their university has come to an end, this trip is his only chance to get it over with.  
Either Seungwoo will accept it, which is an overwhelming thought  
Or he will reject him, nicely and lovingly, never harsh to hurt Seungsik.

"Because....I like you." 

Seungwoo goes silent for a moment, and when Seungsik looks up at him, he's smiling thinly with his eyes crinkled. Seungwoo's hand rests at his head to ruffle Seungsik's brown hair, "I'm glad you've finally told me. I like you too, Seungsikie."

Seungsik blushes, eyes widening, "Wh-What?" 

"I said," he cups Seungsik's face, "I like you too!" 

"Then- that means, you-"

"Yes, yes. I want to be yours just like you want me to be!"

Seungsik's face splits into a grin, unbeknownst to the 5 on-lookers behind them whispering amongst each other 'Finally' 'Geez, it took them that long?' 'Okay but that was sweet' 


End file.
